1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of automotive accessories, and more particularly to a removable deck/platform apparatus with storage access for sport utility vehicles, pickup trucks, and mini vans.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For several years now, the "sport utility vehicle" (SUV) has become one of the post popular vehicles manufactured and sold. A combination between a truck and a van, SUV's have long combined the enclosed utility of a van with the ruggedness of a truck. However, within the last few years, the SUV has been increasing in popularity as the primary family car of choice. Young families are discovering the versatility that a sport utility vehicle offers. Whether taking the kids to school or soccer practice, grocery shopping, gathering supplies for that weekend project, or running out into the country to "get away from it all," the sport utility vehicle is redefining the term "family car".
With a larger cargo area than most passenger vehicles, an SUV poses several interesting dilemmas--how to utilize this cargo area efficiently and how to protect one's personal property from would-be thieves. Another dilemma presents itself when, on an outdoor recreational junket, an SUV owner needs to sleep in the vehicle in an area where a sleeping facility is either not available or not allowed. This would require either sleeping in the front seat of the vehicle, or haphazardly removing and relocating items stored in the cargo area. This may also require storing some personal items outside of the vehicle, exposed to the elements. Neither prospect holds much potential for a restful night.
There are several patents that disclose various apparatus that fit into the cargo area of a vehicle to facilitate compartmentalized storage and hiding of articles from view for security. Most of these involve some form of box, usually with a cover. Some show different forms of compartmentalizing, similar to a closet, while others are merely carpet protectors.
Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,890 discloses a tub-shaped container with a lid. It does not provide a raised platform and below deck storage, lidded enclosures, and would not be suitable to support the weight of two adults.
Frenzel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,183 discloses a free-standing storage unit in the form of a boxed enclosure accessed through a platform by a door in the platform. It does not provide storage enclosures and sufficient below deck storage capability.
Schlachter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,962 discloses a removable security trunk for sport utility vehicles that attempts to solve the security issue through the use of a horizontal panel that is slidably received in sliding connectors attached to the sides of the cargo area and a pair of vertical panels that form three under-deck storage compartment areas which are hidden from view. The hidden storage is under the platform or deck which could limit access to some articles. It requires assembly and does not provide easily accessible storage enclosures and is not suggested to accommodate the weight of two adults.
Saffold, U.S. Pat. 5,564,768 discloses a portable security trunk that creates a large, fully enclosed trunk for the rear bed of trucks and sport utility vehicles.
Beggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,034 discloses a folding platform for a vehicle comprising a series of hinged panels which may be unfolded within the vehicle to form load carrying shelves or a platform which may be used to support a mattress and may be folded and stowed so as not to interfere with the regular storage compartment.
Sieren, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,183 discloses a shielded storage compartment for van-type vehicles comprising storage compartments mounted in the rear cargo area of a vehicle that resembles a small storage closet.
Danzo, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,132 discloses a plastic liner molded to conform to the rear cargo area only of a sport utility vehicle that is placed directly on the cargo area floor and a part of each side wall.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a removable deck/platform apparatus for the cargo area of sport/utility vehicles, pickup trucks, mini vans and/or other similar vehicles wherein the deck/platform apparatus is formed of forward and aft deck members each with integrally molded depending enclosures that serve as storage compartments and as elevating supports for the respective deck. The two deck members may be placed end-to end to form a larger deck/platform that generally conforms to the interior boundaries of the vehicle cargo area when the rear seats are reclined and stowed and may serve as a sleeping deck for supporting two adults. The storage compartments elevate the deck portions above the floor of the cargo area to define a large under-deck storage area for storing personal articles out of view. The storage compartments are provided with hinged lids for easy access from the top of the deck. One of the storage compartments of the forward deck is thermally insulated to serve as a cooler. The forward and aft deck members may also be installed in the cargo area of a vehicle individually or stacked, one on the other, as the situation or needs of the user warrant.
As the sport utility vehicle continues its popularity with consumers, owners will require assistance in maximizing the use of such a versatile vehicle. With large cargo areas, the present invention would help an SUV owner utilize his/her vehicle more efficiently, and provide organization and security of personal property stored in their vehicle.